


Supernatural One Shots

by DianeFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeFandom/pseuds/DianeFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>64 One shots of Supernatural. I found an article from LiveJournal called '64 Damn Prompts For Every Fandom' and decided to do a one shot with each of the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is about Castiel and his fear of some mythological creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This prompt was the words '2 a.m.'.

     It was 2 a.m. when Cas popped into the motel shared by the Winchester boys. Dean was sprawled out on the bed and Sam was slumped over the table on his MacBook. Knowing that the boys had had a rough day with fighting off the fairies in Indiana, he decided to take a walk around the motel. He was tired and had a lot on his mind.  
He walked down South Anderson Street towards the local twenty four hour diner and let the fresh air clear his head. He was worried. Dean had prayed to him about the fairies and he didn’t answer it. He didn’t want Sam and Dean to know that he was afraid of fairies and leprechauns. He found their small size very disturbing. You could lose one of them within a few seconds!

     When he got to the diner he sat down in a booth in the back next to a window. When the waitress came over and asked what he wanted, he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and said, “A slice of your best pie and a coffee please”. She went back and brought him out a black coffee and a slice of rhubarb pie. Cas sat there looking into the coffee with doubt. How could he be afraid of a leprechaun and why was he just staring at his food? I took a bite of his pie and immediately spit it out while climbing out of the booth. There was dust on the pie. And not the ordinary dust of powdered sugar. This was pixie dust!  
Cas hated pixies; they always drug his trench coat through the mud when he walked and played tricks on him. Not to mention that pixie dust limited the use of his wings and teleporting powers. He looked over to the waitress behind the bar. She was smirking and she seemed to be shorter than she was when she took Cas’s order. She wasn’t an ordinary waitress and this wasn’t an ordinary twenty four hour diner. This diner wasn’t even on the map! Cas had been tricked, again! He blinked four times and found himself standing in the park with five pixies around him, laughing viciously. He had to get away, if it wasn’t for the fact that he and the pixies weren’t alone. There were two leprechauns with them.

     Cas sank to the ground in horror. How did the pixies know he was afraid of leprechauns? How could he have walked into that ‘diner’ without realizing what it truly was: a hallucination? Cas’s mind was racing. He wouldn’t be able to get of here without getting some pixie dust and gold thrown at him. Might as well make a run for it! He jumped up and bolted from the park in the direction of Sam and Dean’s motel.  
He made it to the motel and barged in the door shuttering. The noise of the door woke Sam and Dean up. Dean sprung out of bed, gun in hand, and Sam bounded towards Cas before seeing that he was covered in something sparkly. “Cas! What the heck happened to you,” Dean yelled from across the room. “Pixies and leprechauns,” he replied sighing, knowing this was going to be a long night and he would probably be made fun of all night.


	2. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when the brothers were small and John was on a hunting trip. Dean 1st person. Dean tells Sammy a story of Angels, themselves and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually number 61 on the list but I felt like I could write this one now so I picked it.

            Dad had just left to go hunt some hauntings in Delaware and I was left with Sammy.  I knew the routine.  Make sure he eats, make sure he sleeps, and make sure no one tries to kill him.  I was starting to get tired of this repetitive routine, so I left and went to the vending machine at the other end of the motel Dad had left us in.  I really needed the fresh air and candy.  I know I shouldn’t leave Sam, but he will be fine for two minutes.  No one can kidnap him in that amount of time.

            When I got back to the room, Sam was sitting on the bed reading one of my magazines, no, not one of the bad ones.  This one was a Sports Illustrated; a couple of months old, but when you move around  so much it’s kind of hard to keep up with who is winning and who is losing.  ‘Hey, Sammy! Wanna know a better story than that magazine.’ I yelled at him when I crossed the room.  Sam looked at me like I was crazy.  It’s true I never told him stories before but why can’t I start now?  ‘Sure, Dean.  What’s it about?’  I told him it was about actual angels.  He looked like he wouldn’t sit and listen to me, but when I started, he sat upright and listened.

            ‘His name is Castiel and he is my Guardian Angel.  I haven’t met him yet but I know I will one day.  We will make the perfect pair.  The deal with Angels is that their real forms are so great that they have to have a vessel to be on Earth.  Castiel’s vessel’s name was Jimmy Novak.  He is one weird Angel.  He has no clue about the way humans are.  He doesn’t understand sarcasm, doesn’t get my movie and song references, and is way too blunt.  He is six foot tall with brown hair and blues eyes.  He wears a black suit with a blue tie all the time.  And he loves his tan trench coat.  He hardly smiles but when he does, it is magnificent.  You will meet him one day, Sammy.  You, me, Dad, Bobby, and all of our future friends will.

            Now, don’t you look at me like that.  This is the Angel who will ‘grip me tight and raise me from perdition’.  I have no idea what that means, but I hope it happens.  The way that Cas, that is what everyone calls him, tells me about the future is amazing.  We will go through a lot of things.  You will lose your soul and get hooked on demon blood.  I will get a real life and quit hunting and go to Hell and back.  But we will always get out of the bad times and have each other throughout them and after.  Now, Sammy, time for bed.  Lay down and I’ll watch over you.’

            And I did.  I have watched over him every day since then and always will.


	3. Float On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas learns to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Based off the song 'We All Float On' by Modest Mouse. I’m only doing the first stanza and the first chorus. After that, it goes into other things that won’t make a good story for Supernatural.

_I backed my car into a cop car the other day._

            Cas was learning to drive the Impala with Dean after he had fallen.  It was time for him to learn some 'human' things and he thought that entitled him to learn to drive.  Dean was being nice and letting him drive Baby down a straight desert road in Nevada.  Dean was in the passenger seat with his hands behind his head and barely watching the road while Cas on the other hand was gripping the steering wheel like it would hop off the dash and run away if he let go.  After a few hours, Cas got the hang of driving and was ready to learn how to go 'backwards while driving'.  Dean showed him that the 'R' mean reverse and if he put his foot on the brake, moved the gearshift to the 'R', let off the brake and onto the gas he would go backwards.  On the first try, Cas floored the gas and backed into a cop car.

_Well he just drove off, sometimes life's OK._

            Dean was furious! He balled his fists and tried not to yell at Cas.  After all, he was trying to be human.  It wasn't his fault he was an angel and never had the chance to drive.  Dean watched as the cop just drove off without as much a look in their direction.  As soon as the cop was out of sight, Dean looked over to see Cas crouched against the door looking like he was a little puppy who got yelled at.  Dean immediately loosened up.  He didn't mean to scare Cas.  He reached over and asked him if he was alright and not hurt.  He wasn't mad anymore.

_I ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh what did I say?_

            When Dean and Cas got Baby back to the bunker, Cas went into Dean’s room and slammed the door.  Dean knew not to intrude when Cas was in his room.  He also knew not to question why Cas always blew off steam in his room; he just accepted it and went to see if they had any pie in the kitchen.  Dean heard the yelling and screaming and what sounded like something breaking a few minutes after Cas disappeared into Dean’s room.  After the tirade stopped and the yelling had ceased, Dean knocked on the door.  When he got no answer, he opened the door to find Cas asleep on his bed, sprawled out like he had fallen face-first onto the bed. 

_Well you just laughed it off, it was all OK._

In the morning, Cas came out and asked Dean what had happened after they got back from the driving lesson.  Dean told him that he had slammed Dean’s door and proceeded to rant and rave about something like ‘Broke my best friend’s baby, never going to drive again.  Damn a lot, the actual place Hell, and falling.’  Cas looked upset when he heard what he said until he saw Dean’s face twitch and end up laughing.  Dean told him that it was okay.  One part of driving and wrecking was the fining up part, which is Dean’s favorite part about driving.

_And we'll all float on OK. And we'll all float on OK._

_And we'll all float on OK. And we'll all float on anyway._

            After Dean laughed at Cas for a few solid minutes, they went out and started working on Baby.  Dean showed Cas how to use a socket wrench and how to change the oil and how to take off the rear bumper that he backed into a cop car with.  And with that, Dean and Cas fixed Baby up and took her out the next day for an even better driving lesson.


	4. Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date Sam had, aged 17. Au where his mom didn’t die and they don’t hunt anything supernatural.

It was Valentine’s Day and Sam was nervous. He had asked Hannah if she would like to go to a restaurant for dinner. She had said yes and he had been happy the rest of the day. Now the time had come and he was sitting in Hannah’s living room waiting on her to come down the stairs. The suit his mom made him wear was itchy and felt like it was choking him. When he heard a door open upstairs, he looked up. She was gorgeous. His nervousness dissolved and he ran up the stairs and grabbed her face for a kiss. He hadn’t known what came over him, he just had to kiss her. He heard someone clearing their throat and broke off the kiss. “Oh, sorry Mr. Harrison. I don’t know what came over me. She looks so beautiful,” he explained, blushing. He offered Hannah his arm and they made their way down the stairs. He led them to his car and drove to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant, it wasn’t too crowded. He told the person behind the podium that he had reservations and the man led them to their table. Once Sam got to the table, he didn’t know what to say. “You look very beautiful, Hannah.” She said thanks and offered little conversation after that. When the waiter came to take their order, Sam was slightly relieved. They ordered and went back to waiting with small talk. That’s when Sam remembered he had forgotten to do something. “Oh, Hannah, I forgot. I got you something.” Hannah brought her attention back to Sam and looked at him questioningly. Sam dug in his pocket for the box and when he found it, he put it on the table near her hand. “I noticed you barely wear jewelry and I though this necklace would look great on you.” Hannah opened it and in the box was a small opal necklace. And with that, the date went smoother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Maybe more to come. Who knows!


	5. Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes a reference...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually not on the list but I figured why not? This is replacing the 2nd prompt on the list. So metaphor changed to reference.  
> Cas is human and Benny isn't dead.

Riding in the Impala with the boys was always interesting, Cas had learned.  This time they were on a hunt for a vampire that Benny found.  He said it was on the South side of Seattle, wreaking havoc and killing multiple females.  Cas couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous.  Normally he was the one bringing a case to the boys, but if it got him out of the bunker he was all for it.  Sitting in the back seat had it’s advantages.  This particular advantage was sleeping.  It was 24 hours until they would even touch Seattle, and being human was a tiring thing, so he slept.

When he woke, the Impala had come to a screeching halt and the boys had jumped out, knives in hand.  Cas awkwardly got out and stood behind Dean.  The vampire jumped towards Sam and Dean jumped behind the vampire.  While the vampire was leaning on Sam, Dean stabbed it in the back for it to turn to him.  Seizing the opportunity, Sam cut it’s head off.  When the fighting was done, Cas came over and looked at the body.  “I thought vampires were supposed to sparkle…”


End file.
